A Zanessa Story: Hospitalized
by love2sing101
Summary: A couple of chapters about Zacs recent appendix removal! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1**I had this idea in my mind for this story for some time so decided to finally make it! It's about Zac's recent trip to the hospital. Im guessing like 5 chapters?! Maybe more. Anyway comment! **

_Previous Day:_

Zanessa were staying at Zac's parents house for some days and that day Dylan went out with Zac for a "brother day". And Zac's dad is on a business trip. Now Vanessa was coming down and sitting at the kitchen table.

V: Morning Starla!

S: Morning vanessa! I made some coffee want some?

V: No thanks!

**Starla POV**:

Vanessa not wanting cofee now that's weird. Vanessa usually always loves to have coffee every time she comes. Was she sick? She did look a little pale.

S: oh ok! How about something to eat?

V: ummm no thanks im not really in the mood to eat thanks!

Now I was worried. Vanessa turning down cofee AND food? And looking pale. Was she sick?

S: Vanessa, sweetie, you know your part of the family now right? So come on tell me whats wrong?

V: nothing really I just don't feel well.

Wait. When I was pregnant with Zac I HATED the smell of breakfast and coffee. Vanessa wouldnt be? No she couldnt. But maybe she is. I now noticed she had a little bump on her stomich.

S: Vanessa, are you pregnant?

V: (stutters) Uhhh no why?

Now I could tell she was hiding something.

S: vanessa you ARE pregnant arent you!?

I gazed at her firmly waiting for an answer. Finally she gave in.

S: oh my god vanessa! Thats great! How far along are you? Does Zac know?

She laughed at my rapid fire questions.

V: yeah Zac knows. Im 2 ½ months along but he wanted to wait till your birthday next month to tell you. So please when he tells you act surprised.

This was great! I always wanted Zac and Vanessa to have kids. They babysat my sisters daughter Lilly a lot and she was like a daughter to them. I knew Zac must be excited. He always told me he wanted kids. Sure, Zac was only 20 and Vanessa was only 19. But theyll get through it!

S: I will! This is great Vanessa! So how are you dealing with morning sickness? Not the best thing in the world huh?

We both laughed.

V: no but zacs a big help he holds my hair. And is very supportive.

S: thats good! So any complications so far?

V: no but I've had a stuffy nose the past week which causes me to get a headache and fell more nauseated.

S; oh yeah. Well here ill make you some special herbal tea.

V: thanks starla!

**Later that day (Still starla POV):**

Zac and Dylan came through the door and Zac ran over to Vanessa after taking one look at her pale face. He ran over to the counter she was landing against and put his arms around her.

Z: Baby V are you ok? You look so pale and your nose is all red.

It was so cute how he gave her the nickname Baby V.

V: yeah im ok! I just have a little cold. Oh and (whispers into his ear)

Vanessa leaned over and whispered something into Zacs ear. He grinned and looked at me.

Z: So you figured out our secret huh?

I smiled. He knew I would figure it out sooner or later.

S: Yeah sorry I did. You cant keep a secret from me. But tell u what, Well tell your father on his birthday ok?

Z: Sound good Nessa?

V: Sure

Then Dylan came in.

D: What sounds good?

OK Dylan would find out since he had my talent to do that also. So I figured wed tell him.

S: Dylan, Vanessa is 2 ½ months pregnant but it's a surprise for your fathers birthday next month so don't say anything ok?

D: ok! Congrats Vanessa! Lucky Zac!

Zac and Vanessa laughed but then I frowned as Vanessa rubbed her forehead like she had a major headache. Luckily Zac noticed too.

Z: Come on babe your not feeling good lets go lay down.

V: OK!

Before Vanessa could resist he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the coach where they turned on the TV and cuddled with each other. Watching them was so cute. An hour later zac had fallen asleep and I was in the kitchen making dinner when Vanessa came in.

V: Hi starla! Can I help with anything?

S: NO! NO! You should get out of here. I know the smells of dinner always made me nauseous when I was pregnant so they must be killing you. Go lay back down.

V: OK! You sure you don't need any help?

I smiled. She was so nice always willing to help.

S: no thanks!

She started to leave but the sun streaming through the window made her ring glitter. I took her hand and she stopped.

V: What?

S: THATS the ring he gave you? Gorgeous!

V: i know I love it!

**Ring in my profile**

_Later that night _

Zac came out from the living room clutching his stomich.

Z: Mom! My stomich feels like its on fire I don't know what.

Uh-OH. My best friend had this symptom in 9th grade. He had to get his appendix removed. We rushed him to the hosptial and the doctors told us they were going to remove his appenix with surgery.

Doctor: Now family can go see him. You have half an hour.

I immedtly started to put my arm around Vanessa and lead her in. The doctor stopped me.

Doc: Sorry blood relation only.

S: Pssh shes blood.

Doc: Sorry my daughter knows who she is. She not blood.

After Dylan went into see Zac he came back and told us Zac only wanted to talk about if Vanessa was alright. That made Vanessa smile. Dylan went away and got coffee and a piece of pie and sat next to Vanessa. I knew that smell had to make Vanessa nauseous especially when her face turned white and she was clutching her stomich. She wanted to get up but there was no where to go.

S: Dylan! You know Vanessa's pregnant and gets nauseous easily so don't sit next to her with coffee and pie!

D: Oh sorry Vanessa!

V: its ok!

She smiled weakly.

S: here Vanessa come sit in my chair. You cant smell it.

**Thats it! Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2: VERY IMPORTANT AN

1**VERY IMPORTANT AN:**

**I'm going to the sunshine state! Lol For those of you who don't know where that is its Florida. Anyway, sorry I will not be posting any new episodes till about Monday Feburary 18****th****. I might post one or two but not sure yet! Sorry guys! Love you lots!**

**-Katrina/Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Hey guys! Im back from sunny Florida! Thanks for all the Have a good time and I live in florida reviews! Sorry if I haven't responded to the "I live in Florida" e-mails! E-mail me again please and tell me all about the sunshine state! So here is my new Zanessa story! **

_A Few Minutes Later_

**Starla POV:**

Doctor (D): Miss Hudgens?

I really did not like this doctor. He was already on his second strike. First, not letting Vanessa see Zac and second calling her Hudgens when her and Zac got married and his daughter should know that. I had a feeling he was going to hit three strikes pretty soon.

S: It's Efron now!

D: Sorry Mrs. Efron can I speak to you?

V: Yes?

D: We don't usually allow this but Zac demands he sees you before we do anything so go see him in room 524. You have 20 minutes.

And with that he walked off leaving me surprised. Yet, I smiled. It sounded just like Zac to risk his health to see the women he loves.

S: Go ahead Vanessa!

Then I thought that Zac might not be to careful with Vanessa since he doesn't know how hard it is being sick while you are pregnant. I should warn him.

S: Wait! Better yet let me tell him your coming in!

V: Ok!

I could tell she was to weak to argue. I felt bad for her being pregnant and being in a hospital under a lot of stress and worry really takes it toll on you. I pushed open the door to Zac's room.

Z: Hi mom

S: Hi Zac. Listen I'll make this quick. I have some news for you.

He shot up in bed and looked at me.

Z: What is it!? Is Vanessa ok!?

I smiled at how cute it was for him to worry about Vanessa.

S: No but she can see you. For ½ hour. But you have to understand I know your always gentle with her but she's really fragile being pregnant so don't pull her into a big squeeze hug or something ok!?

Z: I know Mom but please no offense go away so I can see my Baby V.

S: Sure Zac

I smiled and pushed the door open and Vanessa came in.

**Zac's POV- With Zanessa**

Z: Hey Baby V are you ok!?

My mom had said she was fragile and that had me a little worried. But now taking a look at her fragile pale face it worried me even more.

V: (smiles) Zac im fine. Stop worrying. And don't say you weren't because your brother has a big mouth.

I laughed. She always knew how to cheer me up. But then I felt a pain in my stomach and I stopped laughing. She came over and sat on the bed and I put my arms around her waist stroking her stomach.

Z: V I know I can't tell you how excited I am your pregnant.

She smiled her beautiful smile.

V: (giggles) Well im glad.

She placed her hands over top of mine.

V: So what do you want- a girl or a boy?

Z: A girl.

V: Why?

Z: Because then I'd have 2 favorite girls.

She smiled again.

V: Well before you came to the hospital I found out what the gender of the baby was but didn't want to tell you right away.

Now I was excited so I grabbed her hands and sat up ignoring the pain in my stomich.

Z: What are we having?

V: whoa slow down there boy!

She laughed and pushed me so I was laying down again.

V: You'll be happy to hear were having A GIRL!!!!

Now I was happy.

Z: V this is perfect!

I kissed her.

V: But dont worry about me right now ok!? All you need to focus on is getting through surgery ok!?

I loved her. How she was so caring even though she was the one pregnant and sick.

Z: Yes I will.

**A Few hours later-Starla POV**

Well with a little convincing and autograph signing Vanessa convinced the doctors let Zac go home. But I told them to stay at my house for a while. They did so now they are on the coach and vanessa has fallen asleep with her head on Zac's lap. He was stroking her hair but looked worried.

S: Zac whats wrong?

Z: it's just V usually cuddles with me but she only laid her head on my lap. Is she mad at me?

I laughed. Sometimes Zac was just so clueless.

S: NO zac. She probably just doesn't want to hurt your stomach.

Z: OH!

I got up and went to the kitchen to start the dishwasher. I paused when I was coming back in the doorway to the living room watching the scene that unfolded.

Z: V sorry to wake you up but can you please snuggle with me. You look so uncomfortable in my lap and I miss the feeling of holding you in my arms.

V: (sleepily) Zac I don't want to hurt your stomach.

Z: I know but you wont.

V: (sleepy and hesitant) Ok but I once hurt you wake me up or move me off of you alright.

He nodded and smiled pulling Vanessa so she was in her arms.

Z: And V one more thing before you fall asleep.

V: (sleepily) Yeah?

Z: I'm so happy were having a girl.

V: me too zac. Me too.

Then she fell back asleep in his arms and I came in.

S: So you and vanessa are having a girl? Thats great!

Z: Yeah.

He smiled broadly.

S: Daddy's little princess.

He laughed. I could tell her liked that sound.

**There it is! Thanks for the GREAT reviews and all the favorite story/author and alert things you guys have added me too! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I have so many ideas for this I will keep going:) Review! Thanks! Xoxo Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Here's the next chapter! You guys are just awesome commenting and adding me to your favorite stories! So in honor of you I will make like up to 40 and more chapters! How does that sound?!**

**Starla POV**:

_AN: message me who's POV I should do my stories in next!_

I smiled as I watched how Zac cuddled with Vanessa and watched her sleep.

S: Zac I know you probably don't want a lecture from me but are you OK on all the responsibilities having a baby comes with? I know your ready I'm just asking.

Z: Yes Mom I know. Me and V are taking some online courses to help prepare ourselves.

Online courses. Impressive. Zac really was prepared.

S: So Zac how's your stomachic feel?

Z: A lot better then Nessa's probably.

We both laughed.

S: So are you planning on telling the world about Vanessa's pregnancy soon or hide it or wait for later?

Z: I'm not sure.

He looked worried. Zac always tends to worry about everything. Especially when it comes to Vanessa.

S: Oh that's ok. You have a while to decide. So does Vanessa have any cravings or mood swings yet?

Z: She gets mood swings but I love how she realizes it and tries to control it. Like when I say we have no milk and I forgot to pick it up she will get really mad at me but bite her bottom lip and say it when im not listening.

S: Aww that's sweet. So any cravings?

Z: Ben and Jerry's.

I laughed. That was everyone's favorite when they were pregnant.

Z: Mom I don't know how to explain it but I really want Vanessa to have the baby now.

S: I bet you do!

Z: I know it sounds crazy but I love her so much and I can't wait until shegives birth.

S: Yes well I hope you understand she will be in pain for a while after she gives birth.

Z: Yeah I know. How long do you think?

S: Well for her sort-of petite figure I would say two days at the most.

Z: two days to long. I hate seeing Vanessa in pain. Especially when I cant help her.

I smiled. This was my son. He was so sweet and so in love.

S: Well I know when I had you and Dylan your father helped by holding my hand through the process. It was soothing.

Z: oh. Well I want to go out and get some ice cream for Vanessa. She was so worried while I was in the hospital. It puts a lot of not needed stress on her.

V: (faintly hears what Zac said about going out.) No your staying here. You shouldn't drive for a week or so!

Z: (whiny) But V

S: She's right Zac you just had surgery you can't drive for about a week!

Z: But how am I supposed to drive home?

V: I'll drive you babe

Z: But you cant

V: (mood swing) Oh and why not? Im pregnant not paralyzed, jeez!

Z: (understands she's in a mood swing) Im sorry babe I thought maybe you didn't want to drive. I know you don't like it that much.

V: Oh sorry. (Over mood swing)

I laughed. Although I didn't know exactly what was funny. Zac knew exactly how to handle Vanessa's mood swings.

S: So Vanessa are you having a boy or a girl? Or didn't you find out yet?

Zac looked confused. I shot him a look that said "she probably wanted it to be a surprise" and he nodded finally understanding.

V: It's a girl!

S: Oh thats great Vanessa! Ok well I'm going to get dinner ready. Zac go tell Dylan to help you.

Zac ran upstairs and I sat next to a very pale Vanessa.

S: Hey vanessa how are you feeling?

V: Horrible but don't tell Zac please. He should rest not have to worry about me.

S: I understand I won't.

We heard Zac and Dylan's muffled voices having an argument and I got up and went up to see what's wrong.

**Upstairs**

Dylan(D): I don't care if you just had your appendix removed. You seem to be walking fine. YOU can help Mom with dinner. I always do.

I stepped in Dylan's room and paused his video game he was playing.

S: Dylan you know Vanessa's pregnant right?

D: (pouts) Yeah I don't see why that should have an effect on why I should stop my game to do what Zac can do.

S: Well Zac needs to help her out. Besides you still live here, Zac doesn't. Your helping w/ dinner.

D: NO Zac's not with her right now and she's doing fine.

I could see I was getting no where. As I tried to think of something to say since I didn't want to fight w/ Dylan Vanessa stepped in and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

V: May I? (She motions towards Dylan and Zac)

I nod my head yes my head beginning to throb.

S: Good luck.

Vanessa simply smiled and stepped into Dylan's room.

V: hey Dylan! How about if I help out making dinner with your mom but on one condition.

What was she doing? She knew the smell of dinner would make her vomit. And she was already sick enough. Before Zac or I could say anything Dylan cut in.

D: What's that?

V: You have to realize Zac's your only sibling. When your parents are gone he's all you'll have.

D: Ok i can do that. See Zac your girlfriend can help out even though she's pregnant but you cant cause you have a small stomachache.

Stomachache? Why didn't he tell me before!?I looked at Zac and he looked down guiltily.

Z: V you can't help with dinner!

I knew Zac was just trying to avoid the stomachache discussion.

D: Why cant she?

V: Well Dylan you see you know im pregnant right?

D: Yeah? So?

V: Well a lot of smells make me nauseous and I really would love to help out your mom but I cant. I just realized that.

I knew she was bluffing but I could see Dylan play into her trap.

V: And Zac needs to lay down. Doctor's orders. SO please help out with dinner?

I could see Dylan was close to giving in but he would fight till the end. Apparently, Vanessa could see that too. For what she did next pulled him in.

V: (voice low and sexy as she leans close to Dylan) Please? For me? And your future niece?

I almost laughed at the expression on Dylan's face.

D: Uhhhhhh...Uhhh Sure?

V: (voice still low and sexy) Thank you! (Kisses him on the cheek)

As she walked downstairs I grabbed her arm and said, "nice. I think Dylan wanted to kiss you at the moment. But he knew Zac would kill him."

She laughed.

**With Dylan and Zac- Zac POV**

I knew from the look on Dylans face he was dazed as he reached up and touched his cheek where V kissed him. I laughed.

D: Jeez Zac your girlfriend is so damn sexy

I laughed knowing he wanted to kiss her but knew I would kill him.

Z: Yeah well she's my WIFE so don't get any ideas as you help Mom with dinner.

A few minutes later I led V up to my old room and lied down on the bed wrapping my arms around her stroking her stomach.

V: MMMM that feels good. So how you feeling?

Z: Fine

We started kissing passionately and after a while I put my hand up her shirt. She pulled away.

V: don't get any ideas pretty boy your mom and brother are right downstairs.

I groaned knowing she had a point..

**I NEED IDEAS!!! Sorry I need ideas! I have like a major writers block. Can u plz send me some ideas? If you need something to feed off of the only thing I have in mind is a scene where Vanessa refuses to eat so Zac feeds her or Zac feeds V something that makes her puke. PLEASE HELP! Thanks sooo much! Enjoy! Xoxo kat**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Yay! It's here! Finally! Sorry guys! I had a major writers block- as I said in the last story but now that I got sooooo many GREAT ideas im back and ready to write! Lol **

**Thanks to:**

xoxoMISS STACExoxo -Your idea is this story:)

Guste - Although you didn't submit an idea your wrote me a review that made me cry tears of joy! Thanks so much!

luvinNaley7413 - Your idea is sorta used in this story! Lol

acting-singing-bella - thanks for the idea I will use it in the future oK!?

Tangelos- happy birthday (feb. 22) sis!

And last of all:

EVERYONE!!!! - You guys are so awesome reading and reviewing on these stories! You make writing these stories all wothwild!

**Sorry for the interruption! Now back to the story!**

**Zac POV **

I groaned when I realized Nessa had a point saying my mom and Dylan were right downstairs.

V: -laughs- Oh im sorry baby! When we get home maybe though!

I just sat there sulking hoping she would give in.

V: Zac baby look at me (serious tone)

Uh-Oh. She had her serious tone on.

Z: -nervous- Yeah?

V: Why didn't you tell me you still had a stomachache?

She caught me. I did have a really bad stomachache and it hurt where my stitches were. She gazed at me with her beautiful brown eyes and her hand on my cheek. I knew I had to tell her.

Z: I'm sorry. I just knew that you felt sick right now also and I didn't want to complain about how I felt sick.

I looked down guiltily.

V: -lifts Zac's chin up and kisses him lightly- Its ok babe just tell me.

Z: Ok I will tell you now. My stomach really hurts especially where my stitches are.

I answered clutching my stomach.

V: See that wasn't so hard. Now you probably forgot to put the cream the doctor gave you on your stitches. Am I right?

The cream. I completely forgot about that. And the medicine. So I nodded.

V: OK! You stay here and lie down while I go get your cream and your medicine.

There was no use arguing so I just lied down. 2 minutes later she came back and gently lifted up my shirt and rubbed the cream on my stomach. It immediately started feeling better.

**AN: Just to let you know the cream thing was not my idea! It was my friends!**

Z: Thanks babe! It feels better already!

I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

V: No problem! And here's your medicine.

She added handing me my pill with a water bottle. I took it and pulled her into my arms. I started to rub her stomach and she smiled and closed her eyes.

V: Oh babe! Before I forget. Tomorrow I have my first doctors appointment where they're doing an ultrasound. You'll be there right?

I squeezed her hand and planted a kiss in her hair.

Z: Wouldn't miss it for the world. So how are you feeling?

V: Better actually. I didn't feel that good when you went up to get Dylan but I think I was just dehydrated because I drank some water and now I feel better.

Z: That's good.

We started making out passionately and she finally allowed my hand to go up her shirt about to unclasp her bra when my mom knocked on my closed door.

S: Zac! Vanessa! Dinner's ready!

I groaned.

V: Ok thank you Starla.

I groaned again

Z: Why do we always get interrupted?

V:-laughs- We'll finish this after dinner.

She said in a sexy voice.

All through dinner she looked so sexy and she would rub my thigh making me fight myself not to just rip her clothes off there. But after dinner I made the excuse we were tired and had to get up early for Nessa's 8 AM doctors appointment tomorrow. And V kept her promise.

**The Next Morning At The Doctor's Office -(Still Zac POV)**

D: So Zac, Vanessa you ready to see your baby?

Of course Vanessa had already done ultrasound when she went into see the gender of the baby but she assured me she didn't look until we could see it together. I took V's hand and squeezed it and she looked at me with a smile.

V: Yes were ready.

I was excited. She turned on the screen and showed us our baby girl.

Z: Shes beautiful Ness

V:-smiles- Yeah

D: Do you want to hear the heartbeat?

Z:Yes

I answered excidetly. Everything was ok until after about 2 minutes I asked the doctor what's wrong.

D: Well we can't seem to be able to find the baby's heartbeat. SAnd the bad news is she might be dead but we'll run some test and call you tommorow with the results.

V had a tear running down her cheek. I also wanted to be cry but I had to be strong for Vanessa.

Z: Oh ok thank you!

After they ran some tests I took Vanessa's hand.

Z: Come on V let's go home.

She simply nodded and kept her head down with tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her that way. In the car she wiped her tears and got in the drivers seat since I still couldn't drive.

Z: V come on don't cry. We have to still have hope we didn't loose her.

I reached over and took her right hand on her lap while she kept her left on the steering wheel.

V: Yeah I guess your right.-weak smile-

At home we sat down in the living room.

**AN: It's about 9 in the morning and they didn't have breakfast.**

Z: Hey V you want something to eat?

V: I'm not hungry.

Z: Come on V you have to eat.

V: No.

I sighed and got up as she turned on the TV. I called my mom.

S: (on phone) Hello?

Z: Mom?

S: Oh hey Zac! How did Vanessa's doctors appointment go? Did you get to see the baby?

I sighed.

Z: No we didn't.

S: What happened?

Z: The doctor couldn't find the baby's heartbeat so he ran some test and said he ran some test and said he'd see us tomorrow with the results.

I sniffled and wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

S: Zac are you crying? Wait don't answer. I know you are. It's gonna be ok. How's Vanessa?

Z: She's not good. She wont eat or talk to me.

S: Oh Zac I'm sorry. Why don't you guys come over here. Maybe I can make her feel better. And spend the night too. You guys shouldn't be alone.

Z: Ok we'll be over in a little while. Thanks mom!

S: Sure Zac. And I'll make a special breakfast to help cheer Vanessa up.

Z: That would be great! Thanks mom! Her favorite breakfast is omlets.

S: Ok Zac. And would you like bacon?

Z: Yeah thanks mom! You're the best! See you in a little while!

S: See you in a while! Bye!

Z: Bye (they both hang up)

After I hung up with my mom I felt better. I always felt better after talking with her. I went into the living room to talk to Nessa.

Z: hey v -turns off the tv-

V: -sad- Hey

Z: Were gonna go to my mom's and stay the night there in a little while ok?

V: Ok

I sighed. I had to get her to talk a full conversation with me. I sat next to her and took her and cuddled her into me.

Z: Baby V I know your upset but talk to me.

After a while I was finally starting to give up so I stroked her hair hoping it would make her talk. And it did.

V: Zac would you hate me if we loose the baby?

I was shocked she would think that. I pulled her closer.

Z: No V. I love you. We will get through this together!

V: -smiles- Thanks Zac!

We kissed for a while and then I pulled back.

Z: Come on. Go pack up tonight we'll go see my mom now.

V: Ok! -weak smile-

**Later at Zac's parents house (Still Zac POV)**

We knocked on the door. I had mine and Vanessa's overnight bag in one hand and hers in my other.

S: -opens the door- Hey guys! Come on in.

Vanessa gave her a weak "hello" and a smile. That was good. We went in and put our stuff down and followed my mom as she called us into the kitchen.

S: Vanessa I heard you didn't eat so I made you an omelet and Zac I made you **bacon** and an omelet.

V: Thanks Starla!

S; No problem sweetie.

When we got in the kitchen she served us our plates. Vanessa took two bites of her omelet then just pushed it around on her fork. She needed to eat something.

Z: V come on eat.

V: Im not that hungry.

Z: yes you are come on.

I picked up her fork and brought a piece of my bacon up to her nose. She took one whiff and ran to the bathroom with me following her. She puked while I held her hair and immediately rinsed out her mouth, smiled, and turned to me.

V: Zac! I couldn't stand the smell of bacon! And I usually like bacon! That could mean the baby's still alive and there was some sort of mistake!

I realized her point and I immediately picked her up and spun her around. I was still spinning her around when my mom came to see what's happening.

S: ZAC! PUT VANESSA DOWN!

She screamed. Vanessa and I immediately stopped laughing and I put her down.

S: Now Zac do you want to hurt the baby? She's still pregnant you know. Seeing that she just threw up.

Z: NO I don't want to hurt the baby I'm sorry Mom and V.

S: It's ok. Just be careful.

She left the room and I turned to V.

Z: V im soooo sorry! I was so caught up in the moment I forgot!

V: -smiles- It's ok!

**The next morning at the doctors**

The doctor had just put up the ultrasound picture from yesterday on her board and turned on the ultrasound machine. What was happening?

D: Ok Vanessa, Zac. The test results say that simply the baby was in a weird position in the womb that we couldnt find the heartbeat with our machine. So you still have your baby.

Z & V: OH yes! Thank yoU!

D: Sure. Now here's a copy of the ultrasound picture to take home.

She handed me an envelope.

D: And here is the baby's heartbeat.

She turned on the machine and we heard the baby's beautiful heartbeat and I smiled and squeezed Vanessa's hand as she cried tears of joy.

D: Now Vanessa you seem kind of big to be 2 ½ months along don't you?

That was what me and V were talking about last night. What was this leading to?

V: -nods her head- Yes I also thought that.

D: Hmmm

She ran some test and came back.

D: Well Vanessa it seems your not 2 ½ months along.

I was confused. I looked at V and she looked back at me with confusion.

V; What are you saying?

D: Your actually 4 months along!

**That 4 months thing was my spur-of-the-moment idea! So anyway I think this was my longest chapter yet! Thanks for the reviews everyone! And I'm still open to any ideas!**


End file.
